


Paper

by red_jaebyrd



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Short Batfics [4]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: But he's too prideful to ask, Drabble precedes RHAO annual #1, Gen, Jason Todd Needs Help, Jason Todd needs his big brother, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_jaebyrd/pseuds/red_jaebyrd
Summary: There’s a tiny worn piece of paper that stays in folds of Jason’s wallet and never comes out.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Dick Grayson
Series: Tumblr Prompts and Short Batfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938808
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	Paper

There’s a tiny worn piece of paper that stays in folds of Jason’s wallet and never comes out. He keeps the paper neatly folded, hidden so it doesn’t fall out or rip. He’s not generally sentimental, but every time he cleans out his wallet the folded paper stays put. It was a reminder that help was available, even if there were many times he didn’t want it.

The paper had been everywhere with Jason even through his time as Robin, it remained tucked safely into one of the many pockets of his utility belt. It miraculously survived Jason’s death, and was then moved into a box with the remainder of his belongings and stored in his room at the Manor. It was reunited with Jason a few years ago when he snuck into the Manor to crash in his old room. He swiped the box labeled “Jason’s misc. things” and took it to his safe house.

Sifting through its contents Jason had found the once coveted scrap of paper he had always had on his person. Singe marks along the edges told of the last place it had been. The ink had now faded, but the name and the phone number on it was still distinct. He never used the information on it when it was originally given to him. Too much pride in his new role as Robin had prevented him from taking advantage of the offer to call. Because calling the number on that piece of paper might just open up a part of him he wasn’t ready to admit, like sometimes being Robin was more scary than exhilarating; that maybe some days he was in a bit over his head with this whole sidekick thing; that maybe Bruce had made a mistake.

Truthfully Jason had never been much of talker, and maybe that was the problem all along. He had convinced himself that Dick didn’t want to hear all his bullshit, even when Dick had given him permission all those years ago to ring him for anything he wanted even if all he needed was help.

He didn’t want to admit it, but right now help was exactly what he needed at the moment. Sure he had Artemis and Bizarro with him, but Dick had experience with circuses and their people.

 _Fuck it_. He pulls out his phone, types in the coordinates of his location, and hopes Dick will come.


End file.
